An Evil Spirit Returns: Joey vs Yami Bakura
by Master-Of-The-Winds
Summary: Just as school ends Joey is stop by Bakura and ask if he could meet him later. Joey agrees and meets Bakura but it turns out to be a trap when a familiar face returns and challenges Joey to a dangerous duel. Will Joey survive?
1. Walking into a dark trap

Title: An Evil Spirit Returns: Joey vs. Yami Bakura  
  
Plot: Just as school ends Joey is stop by Bakura and ask if he could meet him later. Joey agrees and meets Bakura but it turns out to be a trap when a familiar face returns and challenges Joey to a dangerous duel. Will Joey survive?  
  
As the end of the school day draws near Joey Wheeler sits on a bench in the boy's locker room alone, gathering his things to go home when suddenly a eerie creaking noise is heard not to far from Joey. Joey is a little spoke at the eerie creaking at the door and stands up to go check it out "Whose there? I'm not scared of you so show yourself." He acts brave waiting for whoever is behind the door to reveal themselves then Joey feels a tapping on his shoulder which spook him out and ends up with him jumping back, falling into a clothes cart full of towels. Someone approaches the cart Joey fell in and takes the towel that was on his head and to Joey's surprise it was his friend Bakura."  
  
Joey looks relief that it was Bakura and not some creepo "Bakura it's you. Mind not doing that next time? Almost got a heart attack there." Bakura lets off a friendly smile "I'm sorry Joey. But I'm glad I found you. I was looking for someone to help me out later tonight." Joey blinks and asks curiously "Help with what?" Bakura still let's off his friendly smile and explains to Joey "Oh, nothing of real importance. Just moving a few things. I tried asking Yugi, Tristan and Tea to help be but they had already gone home. So I was hoping you could help me out?" Joey grins and jumps out of the cart acting mucho and showing off his muscles to top it off "No sweat Bakura. Just leave it to mister mucho." He let's out a laugh with his arms at his sides.  
  
Bakura gives off yet another friendly smile before heading to the door, waving "Thanks Joey. Meet me in the dark alley close to the arcade. Till then cheerio." He walks out the door, heading to who knows where while Joey gathers his things and heads for home. Hours later Joey arrives in the dark alley where Bakura told him to meet him and looks for Bakura in the dark of night "Yo Bakura where are you? Man why would he want to meet in this alley late at night anyway?" Joey keeps on looking for Bakura, going down deeper and deeper into the dark alley and from the looks of it the dark alley seems to go for miles. "What's the deal with this alley? It seems like there is no end to it."  
  
Joey stops in his tracks when he looks ahead to see Bakura in a black trench coat and his face cover in shadows. "Bakura there you are? There is something freaky about this alley. It seems no matter what I do I just keep walking." He waits for a moment for Bakura to reply but does not get an answer from him. Bakura continues to remain in silence slowly stepping out of the shadows with a soft laughter. Joey blinks at Bakura suddenly laughing and back up some "Ummm....did I miss the joke or something? What's wrong Bakura?" Bakura is completely out of the shadows however the person who stands before Joey is no longer Bakura as Joey can see from the Millennium Ring that appear on his neck out of thin air. "You're not Bakura. You're the evil spirit from Bakura's Millennium Ring."   
  
Yami Bakura laughs a little harder now then the laughing goes silence "You're right mortal. The one you know as Bakura is no longer here." The person that now stands before Joey is none other then the spirit of the Millennium Ring who is once again controlling Bakura against his will with the dark magic of the Millennium Ring but what reason does Yami Bakura have to control Bakura again and to lure Joey here? "You really are a dense one aren't you Joey? Not knowing a trap when you see one." Joey blinks "A trap? What trap?" He looks around, wondering what kind of trap he fell into. Things look normal besides the walking down this alley for a long time.  
  
"Haven't you wonder why you keep walking down this alley but to never seem to reach the end? That is cause the moment you step into this alley you step into the place of darkness. The Shadow Realm." Joey freaks out in both a little scared and surprise "The Shadow Realm? Oh not this place again." Yami Bakura turns his head to look back behind him then turns back to Joey "Yes, and as long as the darkness flows around you Joey there is no escape." He waits a moment, letting out another laugh then continues speaking "However there is one way to escape." Bakura holds up his arm and from the shadows a duel disk with a deck of cards in it appears on his arm. Joey knows what this means and in fact is glad it has come to this "A duel? No problem but first why not tell me why you brought me here? You always seem to have some reason behind you're appearance."  
  
Yami Bakura expresses an evilish grin while his duel disk gets ready for the duel "Simple, by trapping one of little Yugi's friends in the Shadow Realm it will be one step closer into weaken him and claiming the power that will soon belong to me. His Millennium Puzzle. Now get ready to be thrown into the world of darkness." Joey isn't about to let that happen so he gets out his duel disk and his deck of cards and inserts it in, his duel disk getting ready for the duel "Sorry pal but even if you beat me you will never defeat Yugi." Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring glows brightly "We will see about that. Now, let's duel." Joey shouts as he draws his five cards "I'm ready for you." Yami Bakura draws his five cards and the duel begins both starting out with 4000 life points. 


	2. The flow of the shadows

Yami Bakura draws the first card and grins "Prepare yourself mortal for the horrors that lie within my deck. Now rise up Fear From The Dark (1700/1500) in attack mode." After placing the card on the duel disk a ghouless figure appears out of know where, letting off a ghostly shriek "I end my turn. Are you scared you?" Joey shakes his head and draws his card "You wish. My move." He looks at the cards in his hand and tries thinking of a move "Man, I'm not starting off good. I got nothing that can destroy his monster but maybe these cards can help." He sets two cards face down on the field then summons Baby Dragon in attack mode "All right you ghost. I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) and play two cards face down to end my turn." Two cards that are face down on the field appear along with Joey's Baby Dragon.  
  
"Very well. My move." Yami Bakura draws another card and places it face down on the field then he orders his attack "Fear From The Dark attacks his Baby Dragon now." His monsters goes for an attack on Joey's monster but to protect his Baby Dragon Joey reveals a face down card "Nice try but I activate Skull Dice." His trap card appears on the field and a little demon with a red dice in his hands show up "My trap card will lower you're monsters attack points depends on the roll of the die so go Skull Dice." The little demon throws the dice on the ground and both duelist watch in patience for the dice to stop.   
  
Slowly it begins to stop and once it does a two is revealed face up "All right, you're monsters attack is cut in half which means by monster can easily smash up yours." With Fear Of The Dark (850/1500) attack been cut in half Joey's Baby Dragon counter attacks with a small flame that destroys it and lowers Yami Bakura's life points (YB LP: 3650) "So do you give up yet?" Yami Bakura closes his eyes then opens them widely a few seconds later, laughing and pointing his finger at Joey "Never, this duel has just begun and there are still terrors roaming about that you have not experience yet. I want to watch you get swallowed by the darkness so go ahead and make you're pathetic move."  
  
Joey really doesn't get Yami Bakura but no one really does so he goes ahead and makes his move "It's my Red Eyes Black Dragon. This could seriously damage his life points but there is only one problem. In order to summon Red Eyes I need to sacrifice two monsters and I only have one. Guess I better just keep it in my hand for now." He places Red Eyes Black Dragon in his hand with his other cards then orders his attack "Go Baby Dragon attack his life points." Baby Dragon flies towards Yami Bakura and shoots a fire ball at him however it does not hit as a trap card is activated to stop the attack "Fool, you activated my trap card Ghost Shield. This trap card allows me to choose one fiend or zombie type monster from my graveyard and use it as a shield to block you're attack. So rise again Fear From The Dark in defense mode."   
  
The ghoul from earlier returns to protect Yami Bakura from Baby Dragon's attack. "Oh, no and since my Baby Dragon has an attack weaker then the Fear From The Dark's defense I lose life points (J LP: 3700)" Yami Bakura's laughing returns this time more evil like when his Millennium Ring begins to glow "And that is not all that happens." Joey looks puzzle, wondering what else is going to happen? In front of Joey a dark figure covered in shadows emerges and goes right through Joey then disappears when it exits him. When the dark figure went through Joey it had cause him a lot of pain but Joey is not sure why. He falls to his knees from what just happen and looks up at Yami Bakura "What was that?"   
  
Yami Bakura grins evilly and explains to Joey what just happen "I failed to mention the stakes of this shadow game. Each time you're life points decrease a dark soul from the Shadow Realm will attack you, draining bits of your soul and when your life points are all gone your soul will be shredded into the darkness forever." Joey gets back to his feet, a little shaky but other wise fine. "Well I guess I should of expect that from someone like you. Ok I will end my turn by summoning Little Winged Guard (1400/1800) in defense mode and switch Baby Dragon to defense mode and that will be all." Joey's Baby Dragon wraps its arms around its chest showing that it is defending and his new monster makes an appearance on the field looking like it is ready to defense itself from any attacks.   
  
Yami Bakura makes his move and looks happy about the card he just drew "At last. I now summon an even stronger creature of the dark by sacrifice Fear From The Dark to summon the Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600)" A creepy looking monster looking like it is a ruler of the evil land and holding a glass with what looks like blood in it appears on the field, looking stronger then both of Joey's monsters. "Dark Ruler attack his Baby Dragon" The Dark Ruler uses it's free hand and points it's finger at Joey's Baby Dragon then a red beam comes out and strikes the dragon, destroying it. "You're dragon is gone and soon you shall join him. You hear it Joey?" Joey blinks and tries listening around him, hearing eerie voices calling his name which creeps him out "Who said that? Where are those voices coming from?"  
  
"Those are lost souls trap within the Shadow Realm. They call out to you Joey cause you're next to join them. Don't you see? There is nothing escaping you're fate of ever lasting darkness in the Shadow Realm as I move one step closer to gaining the world's most ultimate power." Yami Bakura laughs evilly again this time really creeping out Joey. Joey must act fast and win this duel or horrors and darkness await him. 


	3. Horrors within

The duel continues with Joey making his next move and like Yami Bakura he seems pretty happy of the card he just drew "Time to smash you're traps and monsters as I sacrifice my Little Winged Guard to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in attack mode" A tall mechanical monster shows up on the field with it's arms cross and it's eyes glowing red when it fires off a beam at Yami Bakura's Ghost Shield trap card, destroying it. "What happen? Why was my trap card destroyed?" Yami Bakura is puzzle by this move, not having encounter Jinzo before.  
  
"I guess you don't know my Jinzo's special ability. It destroys all trap cards when summon and as long as my main man here stays on the field you're trap cards are useless." Joey said with his own laughter of overcoming Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura does not seem please with this but there is one thing that does catch his attention "You may of destroyed my trap card but you are forgetting one thing. My Dark Ruler has 50 more attack points then your Jinzo, which means my monster is stronger." Joey grins and pulls out a card from his hand, placing it in the duel slot "I know that is why I'm playing this magic card called Block Attack. This magic will switch you're Dark Ruler into defense and make my Jinzo strong enough to destroy it. Go Jinzo destroy his Dark Ruler."  
  
Jinzo charges up cyber energy waves in it's hands then releases the attack towards Dark Ruler, striking it and destroying it. "So long Dark Ruler and hello graveyard." Joey laughs it up some more and looks at Yami Bakura to see how he is taking it which from the looks of it not good. However that changes when he begins laughing himself "What an evil nut. He loses his best monster so far and he is laughing. Hey what's so funny?" Joey shouts to Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura silence his laughter to answer Joey "Go ahead and destroy my monsters whenever you like Joey but each time you do my dark powers grow and the horrors that await you get stronger." He draws his next card "If you're done with your move then it is mine."  
  
"I play Cheerful Coffin. In case you are unaware of what this magic card does I will explain. This magic allows me to discard three monsters from my hand and place them in the graveyard." Yami Bakura chooses three fiend type monsters from his hand and discards them to the graveyard. "And now I shall summon the Jowels Of Dark Demise (200/100) in defense mode then one card face down to end my turn." A new face down card appears on the field along with Yami Bakura's new scary looking monster.  
  
Joey finds it strange that he discarded three of his own monsters to the graveyard without any good reason but why should he care? Makes this duel a lot easier for Joey. He draws his next card and places it in defense mode "I summon the Swordsman Of Landstar (500/1200) in defense mode" Joey's swordsmen shows up on the field kneeling on the ground with it's shield out in front and it's sword in his hand towards the ground. "And now Jinzo attack." Jinzo once agains charges up energy and shoots it at the enemy monster, destroying it without a sweat. "That does it for me."  
  
Yami Bakura grins evilly and draws his next card "The time has come to unleash one of the true horrors in my deck. In order to summon this monster I must sacrifice three fiend types from my graveyard." Three fiend type monsters come out of his graveyard and are remove from play as he places his new monster on his duel disk "Now come forth from the shadows Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)" A shadowy mist appears from below the ground and covers Yami Bakura's side of the field. The mist slowly disappears and Dark Necrofear is seen standing where the dark mist once was. "I end my turn"  
  
"It's the monster that you use against Yugi in you're last duel with him." Joey remembers Dark Necrofear and how Yami Bakura use it when he last saw it. "That is correct and if you remember Dark Necrofear has dark powers that you're feeble mind couldn't comprehend and once they are unleash you will be sorry." Yami Bakura explains and afterwards chuckles slightly. Joey let's off a growling type of noise but recalls the attack power of his monster "You forget that your monster only has 2200 attack points while mine has 2400 attack points. My Jinzo could easily beat Dark Necrofear and damage you're life points by 200."  
  
"Then go ahead and make your move if you are dare but remember attacking Dark Necrofear can lead to your own demise." Yami Bakura finishes speaking and let's Joey continue his move and Joey starts it by switch his Swordsman Of Landstar in attack mode. "First off I switch my Swordsman Of Landstar into attack mode and....." He thinks this over before doing so and when he decides what he should do Joey continues "Go Jinzo. Attack his Dark Necrofear." Jinzo obeys Joey's command and attacks Dark Necrofear, destroying it then Joey gives out his next order "Swordsman Of Landstar attack his life points directly." The Swordsman Of Landstar flies over to Yami Bakura and strike him and cause of both attacks Yami Bakura loses 700 life points (YB LP: 2950) "Looks like you're Dark Necrofear went buh-bye." Yami Bakura grins evilly and usually when he does this it means bad news for Joey "Fool, by destroying Dark Necrofear you unleash its dark magic and now dark magic possess his Jinzo." The dark magic that was left on the field after Dark Necrofear was destroyed flows over to Jinzo and enters Jinzo's body. A glowing dark aura is now seen around Jinzo as it moves to Yami Bakura's side of the field.  
  
"Hey what's the deal? Why my Jinzo go to your side of the field?" Joey once again clueless to what happen but knows he will find out. Yami Bakura explains what just went on "When Dark Necrofear is destroyed it's dark magic remains on the field and with this magic I'm able to control one of your monsters by possessing it with the dark magic and now your Jinzo belongs to me. My move" He draws his next card from his deck and grins evilly, laughing as well. "I've just drawn my most powerful monster and now I shall summon it to destroy you. Since it requires one sacrifice I will sacrifice Jinzo and now I bring forth this monster Diabound Carnel (1800/Unknown)."   
  
When Jinzo disappears from the field a new monster takes it's place. This monster looks like it is half human with wings on it's back and it's other half is the body of a serpent. Joey wonders why Yami Bakura gave up Jinzo to bring this monster. It is weaker then Jinzo "What's the deal bringing that monster out? It only has 1800 attack points." Yami Bakura explains "My Diabound Carnel may not have a high attack power but trust me you have not seen what my new monster can do and when I unleash it's true power you will be finish and your soul will be doom to a long period of time in the Shadow Realm. Now brace yourself for the end." 


	4. Wrath of the darkness

Now that Yami Bakura has the edge here he takes this chance to attack Joey "Diabound Carnel destroy Joey's swordsman." Diabound Carnel charges up energy in it's hands and fires that energy at Joey's Swordsman Of Landstar, destroying it and lowering Joey's life points (J LP: 2400) "Not only do you lose life points but remember each time your life points decreases a bit of your soul is taken away." A dark soul appears again and goes right through Joey then exits out causing him pain again.  
  
Joey holds both of his arms around his chest from that attack, taking a moment to get himself together while Yami Bakura completes his move by setting one card face down on the field "I set this card face down and end my turn." Joey is standing up right now as the pain begins to go away and he draws his next card "Ok, I shall summon Gearfried The Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode then place two cards face down to end my turn." Two cards appear face down on the field as well as Joey's knight. "Go freak"   
  
Yami Bakura draws his next card and then gives out his order "Diabound Carnel attack Joey's knight now." Joey blinks and wonders why he is having his monster attack his when they have the same attack power. Diabound Carnel attacks Gearfried and destroys it while Diabound Carnel remains on the field. "What the? What gives that should of destroyed both monsters. Explain yourself." Yami Bakura chuckles with his eyes close then stops and reopens his eyes "My monster's special ability allows it to destroy monsters of the same attack power and not get destroyed. So even your monsters with 1800 attack points aren't safe from Diabound Carnel."  
  
"Don't worry I will destroy it. I have stronger monsters then your monster that could easily destroy it. Now if your done my move." Joey draws his next card then summons his Alligator's Sword in attack mode on his duel disk "First off I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200)." His Alligator's Sword appears on the field then Joey continues his move "Then I play this magic card called Foolish Burial. This card allows me to place one of my cards into your graveyard." He chooses which card he wants to add in his graveyard and a ghostly hand appears out of thin air and grabs the card to add it into Yami Bakura's graveyard.  
  
"What is the meaning of this move?" Yami Bakura asked, looking puzzled now himself. Joey grins and activates a trap card called Graverobber. "This is why. I activated Graverobber. Now I can take back the card I added in your graveyard." A grave robber creature appears holding the card that Joey took "And now I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)" A ferocious looking dragon with black scales and red eyes shows up on the field letting out a loud roar. "Now creepy meet my best monster Red Eyes Black Dragon and last I check your monster only has 1800 attack points which means my dragon can blast it right out of this duel. Red Eyes Black Dragon attack."   
  
Just as Red Eyes Black Dragon is about to attack Yami Bakura activates a trap card to stop his dragon from attacking "I activate Dark Spirit Of The Silence." A ghost appears and strikes Red Eyes Black Dragon, stopping it from attack "My trap card will negate your Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack and force one of your other monsters to attack." With that trap activated Joey's Alligator's Sword attacks Diabound Carnel instead but since it has a weaker attack power it is destroyed and Joey loses life points (J LP: 2100). A dark soul appears again and attacks Joey, taking more of a toll on him then the previous two attacks.  
  
Yami Bakura laughs at Joey's pain cause he is a sicko who gets joyment in watching others suffer "The pain will get much worst when you lose this duel so why not just give up now and give into the darkness?" Joey after falling to his feet gets back up and with what remaining strength he has he says, "Never, I don't quit no matter what happens so go ahead and move." Yami Bakura grins, enjoying this very much. He draws his next card and smiles "With the card I hold in my hand Diabound Carnel will become unstoppable." He places his magic card in the duel slot and it reveals on the field "Behold, Afterimage Of Ghost." Joey's eyes turns to the magic card he just place on the field but his vision starts to go blurry from the attacks. He shakes his head and comes back to his sense "What does that magic card do?" The magic card Yami Bakura activates creates another Diabound Carnel that is called a Diabound Token. "This magic summons a copy of Diabound Carnel and the effect of this Diabound Carnel allows it to lower your monster's attack down to 1800." The Diabound Token turns into dark energy and surrounds it around Red Eyes Black Dragon and lowers it's attack power (1800/2000) "Now Diabound Carnel attack his dragon."   
  
Diabound Carnel attacks Red Eyes Black Dragon. Joey activates a trap card to protect his dragon called Metal Morph "I activated Metal Morph which changes my Red Eyes Black Dragon into the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400). Now that my dragon has became a metal dragon it's attack points go higher, making your Diabound Carnel weaker. Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon counter attack." Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon shoots out a flaming fire ball from it's mouth that attacks and destroys Diabound Carnel and some of his life points (YB LP: 1950). "And there goes your monster and since Diabound Carnel is gone so goes your magic card and your second Diabound Carnel." Both his magic card and Diabound Token disappear from the field, leaving Yami Bakura with no monster on the field but the look on his face he doesn't seem worried.  
  
"Hah, you may of destroyed Diabound Carnel but you have not seen the last of him. As I activated this magic card." He places his card in his duel slot and it activates, turning out to be Monster Reborn. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Diabound Carnel in attack mode." Diabound Carnel returns to the field, looking ready to battle against Joey's dragon as this battle continues. 


	5. The Final Conflict

"Now that my Diabound Carnel is back I'm once again on the verge to victory and you are on the verge of joining the lost souls in the Shadow Realm." Yami Bakura takes a look at his hand and places one card face down on the field "I place this card face down and end my turn." Joey draws his next card and thinks this over before attacking "Why would he bring back his monster in attack mode when my monster is stronger? It must have something to due with that face down card of his." He places one card face down on the field "I will play this face down and I think I will end my turn."  
  
Yami Bakura grins "Wise move. My turn." He draws his next card "I reveal my face down card Spell Reproduction." His magic card reveals itself face up on the field. "I'm not allow to discard two magic cards from my hand to bring back one magic card already in my graveyard." He sends two magic cards from his hand to the graveyard and takes out one, showing it to Joey "I choose Afterimage Of Ghost and you know what that means?" Yami Bakura places his magic card in the duel slot to activate it "With this card back another Diabound Carnel appears and with its powers I can lower your monsters attack power once again." The Diabound Token returns to the field and enters Joey's metal dragon, lowering it's attack points (1800/2400).  
  
"And now Diabound Carnel wipe out his metal dragon and any chances he has of winning this duel." Diabound Carnel goes for an attack on the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon and destroys it. Joey activates a trap card after his dragon is destroy, revealing it to be Michizure. "I play Michizure. This trap card destroys one of your monsters when one of mine are destroys so good riddance to your monster." Two hands arms come out of the ground and grab a hold of Diabound Carnel, destroying it along with the Diabound Token and the magic card that summon it.  
  
"Looks like we both have no monsters left on the field." Joey said and with a grin on his face. Yami Bakura looks angry and his Millennium Ring begins glowing "You pay for that with your soul." Another voice is heard from the distance "I don't think so." The voice sounds familiar and from out of the shadows Yami Yugi appears. "Yugi? Boy am I glad to see you." Joey is happy that his friend came to help him out however Yami Bakura isn't "He was not suppose to show up yet." He shouts out loud "Come dark souls and claim their souls now." More dark souls appear and try to attack Yami Yugi and Joey.  
  
Yami Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glows and protects them from the dark souls then the energy of the dark souls are blasted back right at Yami Bakura, knocking him off his feet. The moment Yami Bakura hits the ground the shadows in this alley disappears. With this all over Joey looks to Yami Yugi "Way to go Yugi. Knocking that ghost off his feet like that." Yami Yugi looks to Joey "You all right Joey? What happen?" Joey explains what happen and how Bakura asked him to come here and help him then force him into this duel. "And that is what happen." Yami Yugi looks to Yami Bakura still on the ground then Joey "You need to be careful around Bakura, Joey. You never know if it is him or the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring."  
  
He looks back to Yami Bakura to see that he has vanish, hearing laughter soon after. "He's gone." Joey look to where Yami Bakura once was then back to Yami Yugi "Good riddance. I've had enough of all this." He yawns "Let's go." Yami Yugi nods and the two of them head for home. Meanwhile on top of a building Yami Bakura watches as the two leave, laughing evilly "You may of won this time Yugi but your luck will soon change and then your Millennium Puzzle will be mine."   
  
The End 


End file.
